Courage
by yelrak
Summary: Os léger Faberry POV Quinn. "C'est un continuum, cette façon si spéciale qu'on le temps et l'espace de se conjuguer. L'un ne peut pas vivre sans l'autre. Là où l'un existe, l'autre y est aussi. "


_Il faut croire que je suis en forme en ce moment ! Voilà mon deuxième OS en deux jours, que j'ai longtemps travaillé avant de décider de soumettre à votre jugement :)_

_Ce texte se situe au milieu de la saison 3, après l'accident de voiture de Quinn, et se déroule en majorité à l'hôpital. Enfin, je ovus laisse découvrir par vous-même !_

_Glee ne m'appartient pas, ses personnages non plus, bla, bla, bla..._

_Enjoy!Yelrak._

* * *

C'est un continuum, cette façon si spéciale qu'on le temps et l'espace de se conjuguer. L'un ne peut pas vivre sans l'autre. Là où l'un existe, l'autre y est aussi.

J'ai attendu ça toute ma vie, d'être connecté ainsi à quelqu'un.

J'ai attendu ça toute ma vie, de ne pas pouvoir vivre sans une personne. D'être toujours là où elle serait.

J'attends encore.

* * *

L'espace, c'est l'endroit, c'est actuellement cette chambre inconnu, blanche et aseptisée. C'est ces meubles blancs, propres, comme inutilisés, vide, dénoué de vie et de sens.

Le temps, et c'est là que ça se complique, c'est l'instant. Une seconde précise, et pas une autre, ou bien un an entier. C'est ce moment, survenu dans mon esprit, directement après celui où une voiture percutait la mienne.

Et entre, les deux. Il n'y a rien.

Rien que le noir, le silence. Un instant, et un endroit de ma vie qu'on m'a retiré.

Peut-être que me vie entière se résume à ça, des instants volés, dans des endroits oubliés.

* * *

Des gens pleurent. J'ai envie de pleurer aussi. De me libérer du poids qui pèse sur la seule partie de mon corps encore en vie.

Ma mère n'est jamais loin. J'aimerai qu'elle le soit un peu plus.

Finn est venu, il a essayé de me prendre la main. Je l'aurai bien laissé faire, mais ce n'était pas le bon moment, au bon endroit.

Puck est venu, il avait Beth dans les bras. J'ai demandé à ce qu'on ne les laisse pas entrer. J'ai enfoui me tête sous mes draps.

Santana n'est pas venue. Je ne lui en veux pas. Je ne serai probablement pas venue à sa place. Et on se ressemble.

Rachel est venue. Elle m'a serrée contre elle. Elle m'a donné une bouffée d'oxygène dont j'avais besoin, dans son sourire et dans les étoiles de ses yeux.

* * *

On m'a apporté un fauteuil. Il n'est pas pour moi, il est trop vieux et trop grand pour ça, mais il n'est pas non plus à quelqu'un d'autre. On a voulut m'aider à m'asseoir dessus. J'ai dis non, parce que je n'avais pas demandé d'aide, et parce que je ne voulais pas le faire.

On m'a dit que je pouvais choisir. J'ai dit que si ça avait été le cas je ne serai pas là. On m'a dit que je pouvais choisir. J'ai demandé ce que je pouvais choisir. On m'a dit que je pouvais choisir mes limites.

J'ai accepté d'être mise dans le fauteuil. Heureusement qu'il n'est pas à moi.

On m'a emmené dans une salle, ou une vitre donnait sur une chambre, comme la mienne. Une chambre blanche, aseptisée, avec des meubles blancs, propres, inutilisé –je sais maintenant que ce n'était pas qu'une illusion-, dénués de vie et de sens.

Sous les couettes, il y a une boule. Une boule difforme, qui pourrait être un corps humain.

On se penche à mon oreille et on me dit que sans mon fauteuil, je ne suis que ça. Une boule difforme au fond d'un lit.

Je ne pleurs pas. Je regarde la boule, ou plutôt ce pauvre corps dénué de sens. La seule personne que je considère plus à plaindre que moi.

Je ne pleurs pas. Je baisse les yeux et je regarde le fauteuil dans lequel je suis assise. Je regarde ses roues qui grincent et son cuir effiloché. Je me dis que j'en aurais peut-être un à moi, bientôt.

Je pleurs. Parce que je sais que j'en aurai un à moi.

Et que sans lui je ne serai qu'une boule difforme au fond d'un lit.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, personne n'est venu me voir. Mais on m'a appris à faire un tour sur moi-même en fauteuil.

C'est dur de devoir réapprendre à vivre avec seulement la moitié de ce qu'on avait avant.

L'hôpital est un endroit spécial. Un endroit où le temps s'arrête parfois.

C'est aussi un endroit où les valides ont hontes d'avoir des jambes en état de marche. C'est un endroit où on apprend à des adultes à s'habiller, où à aller chercher une bouteille de Coca dans le frigo.

Je crois que je deviens douée. J'aurais bien aimé ne pas avoir à l'être.

* * *

Je broie du noir, et personne ne vient plus me voir.

Ma mère à honte, peut-être. Finn ne se sent pas à l'aise. Puck a été vexé que je ne le laisse pas entrer. Santana reste Santana. Et Rachel n'en a rien à fiche.

Je m'en veux d'avoir été nulle. Je m'en veux d'être coincée ici.

Je leur en veux de ne pas le comprendre.

Il y a du monde dans la salle commune. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais l'effort de m'y rendre. Certainement pas parce qu'on m'a dit de m'entrainer. Peut-être parce qu'il y a du monde, justement.

Et peut-être parce qu'il y a ce garçon, toujours à la même place, à coté du distributeur de barre chocolatées, et ses yeux, toujours perdus dans le vide, d'une nuance de vert dont j'ignorais l'existence.

N'importe quoi. C'est parce qu'on m'a dit de m'entrainer.

* * *

Rachel est venue aujourd'hui. Elle s'est excusée de ne pas être venue avant. Je lui ai dis que ce n'était pas grave, qu'elle n'était pas la seule à n'en avoir rien à fiche.

Elle a eu l'air très triste, et elle m'a dit «C'est vraiment ce que tu crois Quinn ?».

J'aurais bien aimé répondre oui, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je sais que c'est faux, et que je m'enfonce toute seule dans ma solitude.

Alors je lui ai répondu : «Je n'en sais rien.».

Elle m'a sourit, et j'ai pu respirer à nouveau.

Elle est restée l'après-midi entier. Elle m'a racontée beaucoup de choses, dont je ne me souviens pas pour la plupart.

Quand elle a dut partir, elle m'a doucement embrassé la joue. On aurait dit que c'était un papillon qui se posait sur ma peau, et non ses lèvres.

J'aime bien les papillons.

* * *

J'ai fait beaucoup de progrès. Tellement qu'ils m'ont dit que je pouvais rentrer chez moi, et même retourner au lycée.

Demain, je reprends le contrôle de ma vie. J'ai peur.

* * *

Je suis retournée dans la salle commune. Il est tard, pourtant, il est là, toujours au même endroit. Je m'approche de lui, du bout des roues.

Quand il me fait un sourire, je me rapproche et me place à coté de lui.

-Salut, dis-je.

-Salut Quinn.

Je ne savais pas qu'il connaissait mon prénom. Je me sens bête de ne pas avoir demandé le sien. J'évite ses yeux, beaucoup trop vert pour moi et regarde ses mains blanches et ses poignets fins, sur ses genoux, aussi immobiles que les miens.

-Je pars demain.

Je me sens ridicule. Je suis ridicule d'être allée le voir sans même savoir ce que j'allais lui dire.

-Félicitations.

Il n'a pas l'air jaloux, ni triste, ni rien. Juste content pour moi, comme l'aurait été un ami.

-Je ne voulais pas partir sans te parler.

Je déteste le fait de me sentir obligée de me justifier en général. Là, ça ne me dérange pas.

-Tu as bien fait.

On reste assis l'un à coté de l'autre pendant longtemps. On ne se parle pas beaucoup, mais les silences ont autant de sens que les mots.

Quand il parle il me raconte sa maladie, qui petit à petit effrite ses os et affaiblit ses muscles. Quand il se tait, il me raconte sa douleur, ses nuits blanches, son enfance dans un hôpital.

J'aime que malgré ce qu'il me raconte, il ne me fasse pas pitié. J'aime le fait de n'être qu'une simple fille, à coté d'un simple garçon.

Quand on nous dit d'aller nous coucher, on échange un regard, un sourire, un signe de tête, et on part chacun de notre coté.

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut. Mon cœur bat la chamade et je me débats avec l'interrupteur pour pouvoir allumer la lumière.

Je frotte mes mains contre mon visage, pour me réveiller, pour effacer la peur et le cauchemar qui vient de me réveiller de mes pensées.

Et quelque chose attire mon regard.

Sur la table de nuit, il y a un cygne de papier.

Intriguée, je le prends dans les mains, l'observe, le retourne, le secoue, l'inspecte sous toutes les coutures. Poussée par je ne sais quel instinct, je l'ouvre, en prenant soin de ne pas le déchirer.

Le message inscrit à l'intérieur, d'une écriture tremblante et mal-assurée, calme pour de bon mon malaise.

J'imagine le garçon de la cafétéria, penché sur sa feuille, son stylo à la main puis il le plie jusqu'à obtenir un cygne parfait, et dans ma tête, ses mains n'ont plus rien de tremblantes ou de mal-assurée. Et enfin, je le vois le donner à une infirmière, peut-être la petite blonde, celle qui sourit toujours, en lui disant de me le remettre.

Je me rendors vite, le cygne déplié toujours dans la main.

* * *

Je roule doucement dans les couloirs, et cette fois, ce n'est ni un rêve, ni un cauchemar, parce que Rachel est là, à quelques mètres devant moi, debout près de son casier. Et qu'elle me sourit.

Je suis heureuse d'être à cet endroit, à cet instant.

Et de sentir dans la poche de mon jean un morceau de papier plié en quatre, car je n'ai pas réussit à lui redonné sa forme de cygne, avec écrit dessus : «Courage.».

* * *

_Voilà ! Une review ? Ou un câlin ?_


End file.
